


Dangan Romance

by MediaMaxine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Childhood Sweethearts, Cliche, Despair, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Kazuichi gets shoved out a fucking window, Multi, Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa), What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMaxine/pseuds/MediaMaxine
Summary: A collection of oneshots for my fave DR ships. CROSSPOSTED ON WATTPAD





	1. Homework (Masaru x Nagisa)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a non despair AU so I will NOT completely use the kids' backstories but I will omit the abuse to make them happy normal kids because they don't deserve it.

As the school bell rang, Nagisa remained within the quickly emptying classroom as he studied quietly in his seat at the front of the room. He waved goodbye to his best friends : Monaca, Kotoko and Jataro as the three left the room together.

He sighed and pouted slightly. He wanted to go with them but his parents were pretty strict when it came to studying so because it was the middle of the week, he couldn't go with them. He grumbled quietly before attempting to return to his studies, however his eyes caught a familiar figure standing by his desk, who had not joined the crowd.

"Um, er, u-uh," Masaru stuttered with a flushed face, eyes looking everywhere but at Nagisa.

Nagisa raised a blue brow. Since when does the 'Hero' of the school stutter? He has literally seen him jump into the pool in his clothes and still not bat an eye at the teachers' and nurse's scolding, even going as far to give the rest of them a carefree grin.

"Hey N-Nagisa. C-c-c-Could you maybe, um, h-h-help me w-with my h-h-homework?" Masaru stuttered, holding onto his bookbag with an iron clad grip, face like as red as an angry, teenaged mutated reptile martial artist's mask.

Nagisa nodded, confusion and surpise shining in crystal blue eyes as studied his best friend's expression.

"Sure, is there any particular subject that you don't get?" He asked, trying to get the other to meet his eyes but alas, the tiles had won in that competion.

"Um, Math, I think."

With a nod and a slightly worried expression, he began to help Masaru with his math homework.

* * *

 

After about half an hour, he realised something very important and essential.

Masaru Daimon was very, very good at Mathematics.

"Masaru, you seem to be very intelligent when it comes to math. Why exactly did you even need my help?" Nagisa asked.

Masaru looked away, fiddling with his hands, face completely red.

"Masaru? Are you alright? Are you running a fever? Maybe I should take you to the nurse's office," Nagisa said, small pale hand on Masaru's forhead, to which the other blushed even harder, if that was even physically possible at this point.

"N-no!!!! I-i-it's alright! I'm fine!! Really!!!" Masaru quickly said, hands moving rapidly.

".... Fine. But you have to tell me what's going on," Nagisa said sternly.

"O-okay," Masaru said quietly.

"So?" Nagisa asked, near impaitently.

"Well, um, p-promise you won't hate me, okay?" Masaru said, still not looking at him.

"Okay?" Nagisa said. Why would he hate him?

Masaru took a deep breath before quickly giving Nagisa a breif but firm peck on the lips.

They sat in silence, Nagisa too shocked at what just happened and Masaru likely too embarrassed  to break the silence himself.

"I'll just leave then," Masaru said dejectedly after a minute of awkard silence, certain that he had been rejected.

As he stood a small, dainty hand grabbed onto his shirt.

"So I take it that y-you like me?" Nagisa asked, stuttering slightly.

Masaru nodded timidly.

A soft smile and a red blush crossed Nagisa's face.

"I like you too," Nagisa said, earning a shocked, hopeful, wide eyed stare from the redhead.

"R-really?!"

Nagisa smiled at his enthusiasm and nodded.

Masaru gave a large grin before giving the lankly child a hug which Nagisa eagerly returned.

"So are we going out now?!" Masaru asked eagerly.

"If you want to," Nagisa said.

Nagisa laughed lightly as the other gave an excited nod.

The two children shared another kiss, this one just as innocent and sweet as the first, however longer.

* * *

 

"Masaru!!! You confessed!! You two are totes adorbs together!!!" Kotoko gushed when she and the others caught their joined hands.

"Monaca thinks you two are a nice fit!" Monaca smiled genuinely.

"You guys are good together," Jataro said, smiling happily, his features not covered by the mask his mother gave him when he was younger as a present for once.

 


	2. Mr.G and Souda Pop (Soudam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This a Joker and Harley AU as well as Mastermind!Gundham x Accomplice!Kazuichi and Omegaverse. So this gonna be kind of weird to write for me (Never watched Batman cartoon much as a kid) but I know their personalities well. This is take on an infamous scene between Joker and Harley I saw alot on the internet.

A crazed cackle rang throughout the building.

Five teenagers hung upside down from chains above a vat of acid in the center while the villian Souda Pop, official member of the criminal association known only Ultimate Despair, who were known for their executions, each unique and gruesome in their own right. The mechanic ran about, checking everything to make sure it ran smoothly and giggling in sheer insanity all the while.

"Mister G is gonna flip his shit at this!!!" Souda said to himself.

"KAZUICHI!!!!" Hajime Hinata screamed at him. Hajime was one of the five heads of the opposing group to the Ultimate Despair, simply refered to as Hope Side, who was allies with Future Foundation. The other heads, three of which were dangling there with him was Makoto(the founder) and Komaru Naegi, Hajime's twin, Izuru Kamakura, who was absent and Junko Enoshima, reformed former member of Ultimate Despair. He was also Souda Pop's, who's real name was   
Kazuichi Souda, best friend.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS!!! PLEASE JUST LET US DOWN!!! WE CAN HELP YOU!"

"Help me?" Kazuichi asked, back turned before swinging around with cold, remorseless pink orbs.

"I don't need help. I'm not like that," he pointed at Junko, "traitor. I ain't gonna let you brainwash me into having your precious 'Hope'. I won't abandon my Gundy."

The way he spoke of this 'Gundy' was filled with heartwrenching misplaced unconditional love and admiration. His cold despair filled eyes lit up with adoration while his normally rapidly changing emotions stilled reveal a tender smile as he thought of the other.

"Kazuichi, I know he's your destined but this isn't healthy!" Makoto tried to reason with the mentally unstable pinkette.

"H-he's right! You're hurting yourself and others! W-we can save you!" Komaru added on.

**"I DON'T FUCKING NEED SAVING**!!!" Kazuichi screeched, anger hardening his features as his eyes froze yet again, "I'M HAPPY HERE!!! I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS IF PEOPLE GET HURT!!! THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS IS MY GUNDY GETTING HIS DREAM!! WHO CARES IF WE DESTROY PEOPLE'S LIVES?! SHIT HAPPENS!!! THEY WERE GONNA KICK THE BUCKET EVENTUALLY, RIGHT?! IF ANYONE'S GONNA NEED SAVING, IT'S GONNA BE YOU GUYS!!!!"

A moment of stunned silence passed over the four captives before a whistle sounded out.

"Jeez, I almost forgot that this bitch is completely fucking bonkers!" Junko said.

"At least I'm not a doubling crossing whore!" Kazuichi hissed before abruptly stopping.

"Upupupupupupupupupupu!!!!!! Mister G's finally here!!!" Kazuichi giggled, turning to the entrance with that same lovestruck expression.

The door open and in walked the founder and leader of Ultimate Despair, Gundham Tanaka.

"My Dark Heart, for what purpose am I needed to the point to which you must summon me?" Gundham asked as Kazuichi skipped over to him.

"Gundy! I did it, I caught them, well most them! And even made an execution for 'em!" Kazuichi beamed, showing Gundham his work and the four hostages.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, YOU INCOMPETENT WENCH?!" Gundham shouted in outrage, backhanding Kazuichi so hard he practically flew five feet away. The four in chains winced at the sound and sight of the impact.

"G-gundy? W-why are you so angry with me? I-I caught them just as you wanted," Kazuichi stuttered, shaking as Gundham stalked towards him.

"I-I-I even planned out a execution and e-everything!" The pink haired  omega said, shakily holding out his blueprints.

"EXACTLY!!! HOW CAN I OVERCOME MY GREATEST FOES IF YOU TAKE MATTERS INTO YOUR OWN FOOLISH HANDS?!?!" Gundham raged, getting closer and closer to the pinkette, who backed away fearfully, a plastic Monokuma raised to try and deter the angered alpha.

The next happened quickly for the hostages. Gundham, wblhile mercilessly degrading Kazuichi,who's sad and fearful tears were streaming down his cheeks, grabbed the Monokuma and ended up shoving Kazuichi through a window.

The pinkette fell three stories onto cold concrete and shattered glass.

"H-h-he's right. I d-d-didn't g-get it," Souda said, before passing out in a growing pool of blood.

* * *

 

Kazuichi woke up in a hospital bed,dazed, bandages running around his head and a vast amount around the rest of his body.

'Where am I?' He thought before the memories rushed back, causing him to jolt upright, pain exploding behind his eyes and from his wounds but to him none hurt more than the rememberance of what happened.

'Gundham... He shoved me through a window. HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO ME?!?! DOESN'T HE CARE IF I GET HURT?!?! Doesn't he love me???' His rapid fire emotions crossed on his face as his thoughts registered, from  shock to boiling rage to cripling depression by the end of his stream of thoughts, tears welling up in his eyes.

Just then the door opened and in came the five heads of Hope Side and Tsumiki Mikan, former Despair, who near immediately converted once Junko left. He left the tears as they were, as they gather further, when he realised that he was in a padded cell, meaning his Gundy didn't even bother to save him from the damage he dealt to his body. He looked at the approaching party listlessly, eyes void of anything but bitter tears.

"Kazuichi. Are you feeling any better?" Hajime asked from behind the glass wall between them.

"......" Kazuichi automatically nodded, his mind drained emotionally and mentally, only reponding due to his unstable mind recognizing his former best friend absentmindedly, answering truthfully.

"That's great!" Hajime smiled in relief, although Kazuichi now resented him for opposing Ultimate Despair, he never stopped worrying about him, nor did he ever stop regarding him as his best friend.

"Do...Do you remember what happened?" Hajime asked hesitantly.

Another nod, accompanied by the silent tears finally making their way down Kazuichi's cheeks.

"Kazuichi...." Hajime trailed off, wanting to comfort him but not knowing what to say.

Kazuichi turned away from them. They shared all shared a sad look for the heartbroken omega.

* * *

 

After more questions, which were never verbally answered, and Mikan confirming that he would heal relatively quickly, and would be okay by morning. It turned out he had been there for four days, today making five which only saddened him further, as he realised that Gundham didn't even try to rescue him.

As he lay in the hospital, a small movement caught his emotionless eyes. A hamster was scurrying onto the bed, making Kazuichi shoot up in shock.

"San-D...?" Kazuichi said quietly, staring at the hamster that had made it onto the bed and stared at him.

"Kazuichi," Gundham's deep voice came from behind him, elicting a frightened shiver from the pinkette, who shook in fear.

"G-Gundham," Kazuichi turned completly around, trembling hands subtly trying to find something to block of the other who was five feet away from him.

"You did well, My Demonic Angel," Gundham praised, earning a confused stare from the pinkette.

"W-w-what?" Kazuichi stuttered.

"You have successfully infiltrated our foes' mental correctional facility, as expected from my loyal consort," Gundham said growing closer to the other, who was frozen in shock and confusion.

"Y-you planned this?" Kazuichi asked.

A nod came from the alpha, "I knew my most loyal and most valued follower and love would never fall victim to these foolish motals' brainwashing. That is precisely why I had chosen you to carry out such an important mission."

He didn't leave him for dead? He help him by get hurt... A large, razor-edged grin spread across the omega's face.

"I knew you'd never leave me! It was all an act! Gundy is a genius!" Kazuichi said, the lovestruck expression returning as he quickly got up and wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck.

Little did he know of Gundham cold, cruel smile that he didn't see as Gundham has hid it in his shoulder. He had of course left him right there but not for the reason that he gave. Kazuichi truly was the most important person to him, he loved him just as much as the pinkette did him. Which is why leaving him for dead by wounds inflicted by his own hands would fill him with the most glorious despair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the small timeskip was my own sick ideas. Be proud of me, because my mom sure ain't.


	3. Stable Love of The Mentally Unstable (Komahina, Soudam)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really be studying or sleeping cuz I'm sick but eh

Two omegan males walked side by side down the bustling streets. They both had two bags with each of them, as they smiled and joked while they walked to their destination, the route engrained into their minds.

One of two had bubblegum coloured gems for eyes. bright pink locks that peaked from a dark beanie, with a small braid on one side. He wore a blue short sleeved shirt with a hot pink hood and a thin yellow long sleeved shirt underneath, the outfit finished with dark blue skinny jeans and yellow sneakers. He snickered into his free hand as he listened to his friend's current story.

His friend had dark, brown spikes with one that remained upwards with jade orbs for eyes. He was dressed in a a white button up with a green string forming a bow serving as a tie. His ansoble was compleated with black jeans and a green jacket.

"You gotta be fucking with me, Hajime," The pinkette, Kazuichi chuckled out, "She really did that?"

"Totally, Junko is really out her mind alright," Hajime grinned. "You should've seen their faces when..."

Their idle conversation continued before stopping outside of a building. They walked inside,greeting the receptionist as they past, no need to bother asking where what was, they both had it memorized.

Walking towards a door with small pixelations didsplaying the room's current inhabitants, Hajime knocked on the door, more out of courtesy and warning for those inside than to ask permission to enter.

"Nagito, Gundham, it's Hajime and Kazuichi!" He called, "We're coming in!"

As the brunette opened the door, two figures were revealed, one with black hair with gray highlights styled upwards and a scar over his gray eye with the other eye being a pietcing blood red. The other had snow white messy hair splayed all over the place as well as washed out green eyes. Both wore incredibly plain with shirts and jeans.

The whitette, however, was wearing a straight jacket and the dual toned teen had bandages going all the way up his arms.

"Ah! Hajime and Kazuichi. Hello!" The white haired alpha, Nagito, breathed out, sitting up from his laying and walked towards them, well Hajime, nuzzling the other happily, seemingly uncaring of the fact that he had no use of his arms at the moment.

Hajime smiled softly, before heading over to the taller's bed, setting down the bag he brought with him carefully before hugging the other properly, the latter practically puring at the comforting touch of his boyfriend.

While this was happening, Kazuichi walked over to Gundham, putting his bag down as well before sitting down next to the other.

"My Dark Queen, you have returned to grace me with your uplifting existence. Your angelic presence has taken my heart from the depths of the deepest pits of the underworld to rest with your own heavenly heart," Gundham said, his arms wrapped around the other in a tight embrace, head resting on the smaller's.

"Oh, Gundham, I got a surprise for you!" Kazuichi said before four rodents crawled from his pockets and the bag.

"My Devas!" Gundham exclaimed in surprise. A grin spread on his face before he thanked his pink haired lover who smiled wholeheartedly at his unguarded, happy expression.

A few minutes passed in silence, both couples simply getting reaccustomed to seeing each other. The two omegas got up after a while, much to their respective lovers' confusion.

"We have a surprise for you guys!" Hajime exclaimed.

"We got permission for a double date outside of here!" Kazuichi ellaborated.

It was frankly adorable to see the two alphas' eyes widen comically before shooting up and embracing their lovers once again.

\-------

The four walked down the road, they had had a wonderful time, having gone to the movies, arcade and zoo and were now leisurely walking back to the hospital.

They stopped at the nearby park for a bit, Hajime and Kazuichi staying on a bench while their boyfriends went about with near childlike awe, as they didn't get to spend much time outdoors. Two guys walked up to the two omegas, grinning lecherously at the two before sandwiching the two in between themselves.

"Hey babe," The one beside Hajime purrs.

"How's it goin', sweetheart?" The other one said wrapping his arm around Kazuchi's waist while his companion did the same to Hajime, much to both of their discomfort.

"Listen man, I ain't interested in you!" Kazuichi huffed, pushing the arm from his waist in clear annoyance.

"Neither am I," Hajime said sternly, also removing the arm from his person.

"Aw c'mon, I ain't gonna bit too hard," The alpha by Kazuchi said, grabbing him so the pinkette was back to chest with himself, a strong hold keeping the pinkette from moving away. Hajime was in a similar position however, he was face to face with his 'admirer', hands held steady and in place by larger, coarse hand and the other forced his chin upwards to the brute.

The two struggled against their attackers, to no avail.

" LET ME GO YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!" Kazuchi screeched before slamming his head into the taller's jaw causing him to falter in his grip enough for the pinkette to wiggle out of his hold.

Hajime slammed his foot on to his attacker's foot, the pain freeing his chin as he lowered his head and bit the hand on his wrists, moving away from the pained male.

The two omegas did not however, count on the duo's persistence as they found themselves being grabbed from behind by the hair.

Kazuichi and Hajime winced in pain at the rough hold. They both tried to pry the hands away but their hands were seized and mouths covered.

"We tried doing this nicely but then you bitches had to make this hard for yourselves."

The omegas' struggles increased by the second. They tried kicking ajd headbutting but the attackers were prepared this time.

The two omegas were suddenly released as the attackers crumbled to the ground. Shaking slightly they looked up to see their lovers looking royally pissed off.

"Are you both alright?" Nagito asked as they help them both up and pulled them along, hastily leaving the park. They all quickly went inside the facility and into the two alphas' room.

Kazuichi looked away and Hajime looked down. Neither looked their lovers in their eyes as they were throughly checked for injury.

Gundham and Nagito were both seathing, which was uncommon for the two, it was their lovers who normally got angry at occurences like this.

Nagito paused when Hajime held his head up towards him. The lanky alpha sighed through his nose before nodding finally, laying on the bed, Hajime joining him, allowing the whitette to bury his face in his hair as he held him close, the straight jacket preventing movement, that had been placed on the whitette upon.

Kazuichi quietly hugged the angered breeder, the larger male relaxing in his comforting hold and sent before laying back against the head board, Kazuichi seated snuggly on the man's chest, face buried in plain cotton fabric.

The two couples later continue their night with light banter and fell asleep in each others arms, content that no one was hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this done!!! 
> 
> Fun fact: I made another fic and was going to put that up but then cringed as I was editing it and made this instead. Lol.


End file.
